


low Sky

by sophinisba



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: erasureathon, F/M, Future Fic, Poetry, erasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>off ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	low Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On Shores Below a Crumbling Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5730) by ViaLethe. 



> All words taken in order from ViaLethe's fic. For erasureathon 2011.

clear quest, good plan  
small All, large will

small throw, rare turn  
dark hurt, Light need

clean crowd, low light  
thin yin, yes king

round face, sweet smile  
bare urge, slim worth

* * *

first peace, sure home  
lone hold, good Eve

* * *

Mal plan mar mal part _Serenity_

Kaylee delayed Simon alone  
River streaming down Miranda  
River matter wash of memory  
 _never_ better – smoother, steady  
rambling happiness bursting trembling  
"I don't belong here anymore."

careful Inara  
sooner silence  
love Too dangerous  
silk on salt

* * *

near night sky stars  
free fall, full pain

* * *

good girl, honed edge  
low storm, slurred slip

rough scar, drunk hands  
last verse, wrong face

* * *

snipping off the last thread  
scissors falling to the floor  
speaking quiet merely _read_  
"She was sick, _restricted_."

certain death, broken bits  
tired of living  
Tired of missing  
her  
him too

damaged enough  
little enough  
to be the albatross  
to fly you home


End file.
